Ultharon the Mighty
"See this as an honor. You will be the first Shinigami to face a Gran Vasto Lorde in three thousand years, and if luck shines on my path, you won't be the last." ''-Ultharon to Soifon, before the two engage in battle. Ultharon the Mighty is a Gran Vasto Lorde, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of the top three former espada, he had once attempted to invade Soul Society nearly two-thousand years ago, but failed and was sealed away by one of the surviving captains of that era. He is the central antagonist of the Wrath of the Archdemon arc and the Wrath of the Archdemon arc preview, either of which have yet to be published. The events and quotes depicted in the following are part of the WotA preview. Appearance ''"I can't get the eyes out of my head, god those eyes....." ''- Soifon, in the infirmary after her defeat by the hands of Ultharon. Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with a muscular build, along with dark skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has the traditional yellow hollow eyes not only on his head, but on his chest and shoulder plates as well. He has a long black tail, the end of which he often morphs into a razor sharp blade. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. When fighting, Ultharon often sprouts a pair of bat-like wings that grant him high speed flight. Personality ''"I swear, she did everything she could to protect your mother from harm. I was merciful back then, I let your mother escape with her life. As for your grandmother, well, her skull made an excellent trophy." -Ultharon, joking about murdering Soifon's grandmother. Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. He is very casual about fighting, and takes his time when killing an opponent. When fighting, he often plays with opponents that are below his strength by giving them various foolholds and advantages, making them think that they are fighting on even grounds with him. When they are actually hardly scathing him. He loves torturing his opponents when they are dying. When he mortally wounds Omaeda, he continously mocks him for being so arrogant earlier. He is also incapable of being affected by mocking techniques used by his opponent, acting as if Soifon's insults were compliments, angering her further. He is not below showing respect in battle however. For instance, he always addresses Soifon as 'Captain', rather than Soul Reaper during their fight. His attitude is also shown when he defeats Soifon. After pinning her to a wall, Ultharon fires a Cero at her in an attempt to finish the young captain. At the last minute, Soifon puts all of her remaining energy into a Shunko energy shield. She survives the impact and falls to the ground back-first. Ultharon then applauds her prowess in battle and tells her that he will give her a death "worthy of kings". He is also shown to be somewhat merciful towards younger souls, much to the surprise of his enemies and allies alike. For instance, during his fight with Yamamoto, Ultharon is sent flying straight for the ground and crashes into a line of houses. As he lands, he encounters a young Brina McTavish, who was too afraid of him to move away from him. Rather than kill her like a normal Hollow would have, Ultharon simply looked at her and flew away to resume his battle. History "I can't believe it. The legends were true after all. Ultharon has returned. "Legends do not destroy entire cities sir." ''-Yamamoto's shock to Ultharon's return. Soifon replies.' Unlike normal hollows, a Gran Vasto Lorde does not consume other hollows to grow in power. They are actually born with high spiritual pressures, which are usually comparable to that of a captain's. Whether this is due to genetic abnormalities or just natural selection is unknown. Many hollows revere Gran Vasto Lordes as gods and serve them very diligently. Ultharon was a stillborn infant, born to a woman from an unknown kingdom some four-thousand years ago. She died giving birth to him, but he was already dead before he even emerged. Since Ultharon was stillborn, his mothers regrets of not being able to live to raise her child, and believing that she had caused his death, actually became Ultharon's regrets as well, thus causing him to become a hollow. When he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his crying shattered one of it's buildings. One thousand years later, the hollow, calling himself "Ultharon" had grown so powerful that even Baraggan Louisenbairn grew fearful of him. He tracked Ultharon down and attempted to kill him, but Ultharon was stronger and he easily dispatched the King of Hueco Mundo, swiping him accross the face with his tail, giving him the scar on the right side of his head. Ultharon convinces Baraggan's army to join him as he was preparing to invade Soul Society. They agree, and follow him into a great invasion of the Seireitei. The Gotei 13 at that time raced to stop him and a great war emerged. The exact details of the invasion are unknown as are Ultharon's reason for starting the invasion in the first place. He was somehow sealed away by one of the only surviving captains who used a special sealing spell on the behemoth known as Ultharon. The Soul Reapers originally thought that Ultharon was a demon due to his odd appearance, and his power was far greater than any other hollow that they had encountered. It took a while after the great invasion for the Soul Reapers to realize that Ultharon was actually a very powerful hollow, too powerful to be a regular Vasto Lorde. The 12th division named Ultharon's species of hollow a Gran Vasto Lorde, often nicknamed "the Archdemon". Synoposis *Bleach: The Wrath of the Archdemon *Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi (mentioned) *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi (mentioned) Powers and Abilities "It doesn't matter how many troopers you bring, once my eyes lay upon yours, the battle is as good as over." -''Ultharon '''Unearthly Spiritual Pressure:' The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure, which is high enough to make Omaeda nearly collapse. When he is awakened in Hueco Mundo, the energy from his outburst could be felt all the way from both Soul Society and the human world, causing a couple of strange explosions around the earth, and causing an earthquake within Soul Society, as well as killing the dozens of hollows within his vicinity. Soifon remarks that fighting Ultharon is like fighting a Captain-Commander. Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly lifting Omaeda nearly 4 feet from the ground. He also effortlessly throws Soifon through a building with enough force to make it, as well as three others behind it, collapse. '''Amazing Speed: '''Ultharon's speed is almost nightmarish. Soifon attempted numerous times to strike him with her Suzembachi technique, while Ultharon remained completley motionless. At first she believed that he was as good as dead, but she was horrified to see that none of the Suzembachi marks appeared on him. He reveals that he had dodged every one of her strikes. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''As a hollow, Ultharon relies mainly on hand to hand combat to defeat his foes. He kills all 24 of the Omnisukido Corps militia troopers with just his hands, as well as breaking through Soifon's ''Shunko'' with one punch. '''Genius Intellect: '''Ultharon is surprisingly intelligent for a Hollow. He appears capable of reading his opponents strategies just by reading their facial expressions. He shows this when Furuidensho and his counter attack force arrived in the Hollow-occupied Soul Society. By making direct eye contact with the young Captain Commander, Ultharon was able to grasp a descent amount of his attack plan. '''Memory reading: '''Ultharon has the unique ability to watch the memories of deceased hollows. He used this to watch Ulquiorra's battle with Hollow Ichigo. '''High Speed Regeneration: '''Like other Hollows, Ultharon is capable of regenerating wounds that are sustained in battle. '''Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon's signature variation of the Cero technique. His eyes change from their normal yellow shade to a light Cyan. He then charges a violet sphere of energy covered in lightning out of the blades on his shoulders, and then discharges the projectile in the form of a ball, making a deep electric pulsing sound as it moves. The resulting explosion could be heard even in Soul Society. Although she managed to barely avoid the blast, Soifon was immensley shaken by the hellfire's impact. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ultharon's durability is utterly astounding. During his fight with Soifon, he took a blow from her '''Shunkō energy blast up close and appeared unharmed. Later on in the battle, Soifon resorts to using her Jakuhō Raikōben on the hollow. The missle successfully connects with Ultharon and he could be heard roaring in pain from the impact. However, he emerges from the explosion with only a missing left arm, a shortened tail, and a few missing pieces of his bone armor. All of which he manages to regenerate. Advanced Sonído: Ultharon's Sonído is shown to be far more advanced than any other hollow, being able to use it to get from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society in nearly a second. He also uses it to completley outclass Soifon and her Flash Step technique. Enhanced senses: '''Ultharon's senses are supposidly at the peak of any hollow's capability. When Soifon uses the '''Flash Step technique in order to get close to him, Ultharon apparentley knew where she would appear and backhanded her across the face. Telekinesis: '''Ultharon can lift things such as boulders with his mind. He demonstrates this when he lifts Soifon out from under the rubble after throwing her into a building. Equipment '''Soberana Absoluta (Spanish: Absolute Sovereign): Ultharon says that many years ago, Hueco Mundo was once a bustling kingdom that put both Soul Society and Babylon to shame. It was during this time that Hueco Mundo was ruled by a lone sovereign who wielded the Soberana Absoluta, a sword crafted by another Gran Vasto Lorde named Paragus the Wise. At the time, Soberana Absoluta was a symbol of power and it was passed on from king to king. Ultharon states that when the Great Schism occured, the powerful blade was lost. Ultharon recovered the sword after the war and later used the blade himself in his invasion of Soul Society a few hundred years later. It was lost once again when he was sealed away. He has now acquired the legendary sword and is using it for his vengeful genocide of Soul Society yet again. *'Sovereign Breaker: '''A powerful Getsuga Tensho like technique that can only be used by Soberana Absoluta. The blade end of the sword begins to absorb a silver, dust like substance that forms out of the air and begins to glow with a beautiful white light. Ultharon then holds the blade in any direction and swings the sword, unleashing a powerful energy wave. '''Sword Tail: '''Ultharon often morphs the end of his two pronged tail into a razor-sharp blade. True Form ''"You have my...congradulations Commander. You have forced me into a....position I cannot hope to escape from...at least in this form. Surprised? Heh...This form is merely...a result of me being locked away for so long, a "shell" if you will. But now that I have truly met my match, and that I have obtained the shard, I can regain my original form. Regain the power that the whole world shook in...response to. This Yamamoto...is my true power. Behold your ruin! Behold the scourge of the world! Behold...The Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo! '' -Ultharon to Yamamoto before transforming. After a long and arduous battle with Yamamoto, Ultharon reveals that his current appearance is that of a "coccoon" that he had turned into as a result of being sealed away for over 2500 years. He states that, along with him fleshing out his full power in his current form, the Hogyoku shard (which had been stolen by a mysterious figure and brought to Ultharon) is the only object powerful enough to bring him back to his true and terrible form. In this state, Ultharon's wings now remain sprouted and he grows somewhat taller. He takes on a set of demonic armor and his face becomes somewhat more humane as well as losing his tail. He grows a Vizord like mask on his face and now wears a violet garb around his waist that extends down to his ankles. He refers to this form as the "Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo". While he did not merge with the Hogyoku as Aizen once had, Ultharon's power immediatley ascended beyond that of even Head Captain Yamamoto. Charles McTavish states that ''this ''is the Ultharon that attacked and devestated Soul Society years ago. In this stage, Ultharon completley dominated Yamamoto, even when the Commander was fighting in his first release's maximum power. Ultharon also decimates the several Captains and Vice-Captains who rushed to assist their Commander. *'Demolishing Spiritual Pressure: In this form, Ultharon's spiritual pressure reach es that of one that dwarfs that of any captain in the Gotei 13. Even Yamamoto states that he would have to resort to bankai to even hurt him at this rate. His monstrous energy actually forces the old Head Captain to move away from his vicinity, as it was causing his arms to bleed from attempting to shield his face from the spiritual pressure. His energy was so fierce, that the Senzaikyū began to collapse. Ultharon stopped emitting his energy just in time for the large towers to stop falling. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon's strength reaches a point to where he effortlessly smacks Yamamoto clear through the Sekkisei wall. Simply flapping his wings leveled the entire 8th Division Headquarters. *'Augmented Speed: 'As if Ultharon wasn't fast enough in his previous form, his speed is further enhanced in this form. He is so fast that he creates numerous afterimages of himself, confusing his opponent greatly. During his battle with Yamamoto, Ultharon decides to boast his increase in power by defeating four other Soul Reapers that were currentley engaged with other powerful hollows. He quickly vanishes from Yamamoto's view and simultaneously defeats Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, and Jushiro Ukitake within a matter of seconds before reappearing in front of Yamamoto. *'Amazing Durability: 'Ultharon's endurance reaches a level that he states Hierro couldn't hope to reach. At one point during their battle, Yamamoto resorts to using a heightened version of his Taimatsu attack on Ultharon. Much to both the Head Captains dismay and surprise, Ultharon simply remains in his exact position and stays motionless. When the massive column of fire connects with the Gran Vasto Lorde, Ultharon simply remains in place and is engulfed by the massive fire. When the smoke clears, Ultharon was still in his same position, physically unfazed by the attack. *'Enhanced Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon's already powerful signature cero becomes increasingly devestating in his true form. He shows the extent of its augmented power by firing it towards the 2nd Division barracks, where most of the Seiretei's civilian population was being relocated to prior to the attack. Yamamoto intercepts the ball of energy and, through great effort, managed to throw the blast a couple of miles away from the area. Despite the distance, the explosion caused by the attack created a powerful shockwave that devestated much of the surrounding area. Equipment: '''Soberana Absoluta: '''Ultharon still uses the powerful sword to his advantage while in this form. It's appearance has changed drastically however. Instead of being a claymore, Soberana Absoluta takes the appearance of a large, double bladed sword. Relationships The Arrancars Ultharon holds a very antagonistic view of Arrancars. He refers to them as abominations who have betrayed their purpose in the pursuit of power. This is shown when he fights Nel Tu, who had come to fight Ultharon due to believing that he was an immediate threat. He ruthlessly beats her and throws her into a building, leaving her for dead. Gravich Ultharon is somewhat kind to his right hand man. When Gravich bows to Ultharon, the alleged "True King of Hueco Mundo" calls Gravich his loyal servant and thanks him for releasing him. Trivia *According to '''Blankslate, Ultharon's unofficial theme is "Told You So" from Drowning Pool. *'Blankslate '''likes to compare Ultharon to Megatron from the Transformers film trilogy, respectivley. *When Rukia Kuchiki first encounters Ultharon, he grabs her by the neck and tells her ''"Do you hear them? They are calling for us. It is...Beautiful." ''This is a reference to the first lines spoken by Daedalus, the primary antagonist from the video game ''Resistance 2. Quotes *(To Rukia Kuchiki upon meeting her) "Do you hear them? They are calling for us. It is...Beautiful." *(To Omaeda) "Don't lose your will to fight so quickly lieutenant. Fear itself will kill you more quickly than the thing that you fear most. *(To Soifon) "Me? A monster? HAH! I am considered a god amoungst hollows. The Prince of Darkness trembled in my wake. The previous Gotei 13 were crushed beneath my feet. King Barragarn bowed before my power like the real coward he is. Even Sosuke Aizen hoped to avoid me when he usurped MY throne. No dear captain, I am no monster, I am Ultharon the Mighty! *(To Soifon after defeating her) "Your efforts to kill me have earned you my respect Captain. For that, I will give you a death worthy of kings." *(To Yamamoto) "Are you not entertained? The ultimate battle between the strongest of the species.They will sing of this moment for centuries to come." *(To Furuidenshō, after defeating Yamamoto) "What are you thinking now boy? Can you feel the rage building inside of you? Good, you will need that anger if you have any hope of stopping me."